fairy_one_piece_tail_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Sleep-Sleep Fruit
The Sleep-Sleep Fruit (ネムネム実, Nemu Nemu Mi) is a non-canon Paramythia-type Cursed Fruit that grants the user the ability to make anyone fall asleep. It was eaten by Drim, while in the the memory manipulation powers were attributed to the seahorse who hypnotized Drim, but the fruit itself was never mentioned in anime. Appearance Gallery Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths This fruit's only power, as demonstrated by Drim, can put an opponent to sleep through hypnosis. With the seahorse flute's power to manipulate memories, the fruit can become much more powerful. This power almost defeated the Straw Hat Pirates and Fairy Tail. It was stated that to use this power, Drim must first blow his flute to activate his powers, which is likewise similar to what is shown in the anime. Weaknesses This fruit does not seem to have any specific weaknesses, interestingly he is not affected by the Cursed Fruit users standard weakness of not being able to swim. The reason for this is never made clear though. Usage Drim mainly uses this power to put his opponents to sleep and absorb other peoples' dreams and to take control of people. However it is shown that if he is hit the memories will start spilling out of his body and back into those to whom they belonged. He also turns down the food Zoe offers him, saying he eats left over memories. Stealing Sleeping Peoples Dreams. An unnamed ability shown in Episode 220, Tatsu was played like a saxophone by Drim which allowed him to steal the memories of those sleeping within earshot of the sound. When "played", Tastu would make a low, mournful sound. Those with their memories stolen would be able to partially remember the sound and the person who played Tatsu. Whether or not Tatsu can be remembered or not is unknown as he was never mentioned. It is likely that people would pay no attention to the toy-like creature but to the player instead. *'Hypnosis': Another unnamed ability used by Tatsu, which was used to control both Zolo and Drim. Those affected by the hypnosis may not be able to recall what had just happened, as shown by Drim when he broke free from the spell. *'Last Resort': The closest thing to a name given to this ability, Tatsu creates a blue-white 'explosion' which takes the memories of anyone caught within the radius of the blast. Unlike the 'Saxophone' technique, this move takes every memory that those caught have. *'Spectral Images': Tatsu has the ability to make the images of people appear within a purple mist. He used this on the Straw Hat Pirates by showing them their loved ones (Tiger D. Monkey, Shanks, Ace D. Portgaz, Kaya, Bellemère, Zeff, Hiriluk and Kuina) and also past enemies (Crocodile, Eneru, Arlong and Kage). *'Transforming': Using the Straw Hats' stolen memories, he was able to change himself into a large balloon-like version of himself. In this form he claimed he was a dragon, despite not appearing to have any powers of flight. Any physical damage done to him while in this form causes him to lose whatever memories he has gained and return to his normal state. In addition to this, he also has no combat powers while in this form and is actually more vulnerable as a result. It's unclear what the advantages of this move are, considering that it renders him more vulnerable without offering anything in return. History Past Synopsis Trivia *This is one of the three Cursed Fruits that originate from video games, the other two being the Paper-Paper Fruit and the Mini-Mini Fruit. References External Links Site Navigation Category:Cursed Fruits Category:Non-Canon Cursed Fruits Category:Paramythia Category:Non-Canon Paramythia